1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to user interfaces in computer applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to displaying application documentation inside an application user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, bugs are discovered in a software product right up to the release date and even later. Because software products are often released in multiple languages, documentation must be finalized and ready for translation far before the product ships. In the meantime, the software product will continue to evolve as it is tested and finishing touches are added. Any bugs or workarounds that are discovered up to the time of release are typically included in a supplemental documentation file. This file is usually has a filename of “readme.txt” and is referred to as a readme file.
Most software users are aware of readme files. Many times, the user is prompted to open the readme file when the software product is installed. Other times, the readme file is simply stored with the installed program files. A readme file typically is comprised of a large number of small bits of information concerning different parts of the system. The ideal way to view a readme file is to focus on a particular portion when that portion is relevant, rather than reading the entire readme file as soon as the product is installed.
For other forms of documentation, such as help documentation, the user proactively looks for it because they want help. For a readme file, the user does not necessarily know about the anticipated need of the information; therefore, while the end user is expected to examine the readme file, most users simply overlook or deliberately ignore the readme file. Thus, an end user is likely to be unaware of broken functionality, last-minute features, or potential workarounds or troubleshooting tips. If something does not work as expected, a user may check only the printed documentation and, at best, treat the readme as a last resort.